


I Like 'Em Sweet But So Do You

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey would never have risked fucking Ian that day if he hadn't already known that Ian was gay. This is how Mickey found out. Ian/Mickey gay slash drabble; my own personal headcanon set during Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like 'Em Sweet But So Do You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been bugging me how vague the writers of Shameless are with this show, especially when it comes to Mickey. I've always wondered how Mickey knew Ian was gay, because I refuse to believe he'd be stupid enough to just fuck any random guy he gets in a sexual-tension-filled fight with. He's got better survival skills than that. So here's my own personal headcanon.
> 
> This is also my third fic for this fandom. I hope you like it! Please read and review. Every review I get is magical and fuels my existence. Thanks!

It was late at night on the Chicago South Side and Mickey was sitting outside of the Kash and Grab, chewing on his thumb nail. The store had already closed and the street around it was eerily quiet.

Mickey had been hanging around the Kash and Grab a lot lately, ever since his sister Mandy had accused Ian Gallagher of raping her. The other Milkovich brothers stopped hanging around the redhead's workplace once Mandy finally admitted it had all been a lie, but something was still bugging Mickey.

Mickey was very protective of his sister, but he also didn't understand why she had sworn that Ian raped her one day and then told them that it was a joke the next. Something had gone down between firecrotch and his baby sister and he was determined to figure out what.

The back door to the store opened up and muffled voices emanated from the alley. Gallagher and his Muslim boss were busy chatting and packing some boxes into the back of the store's truck. Mickey looked up when he heard the noise, tossing his cigarette on the ground and snuffing it out with his foot.

Mickey moved to get a closer look, staying out of their sight. He had no idea what he was looking for, honestly, but he felt like he _needed_ to be there.

And then he saw it.

The Gallagher boy looked around shyly before leaning in and kissing his boss right on the lips. The older man just smiled and kissed him back. Mickey's eyes widened. He'd never expected that to happen. He had no idea that Ian Gallagher was gay.

Though, now that he thought about it, suddenly everything made a lot more sense: the way Ian's brother, Lip, said that it was "highly unlikely" that he had touched Mandy, and maybe even why Mandy was suddenly best pals with the kid.

Mickey watched the two kissing men in fascination. He'd never met other gay men in an actual relationship before. For Mickey, being gay meant quick fucks in a dark alley or in juvie. And that had never been any kind of romantic. He'd never take the risk of being in an actual relationship.

Mickey looked away and snorted. An overwhelming urge to bully them bubbled up inside of him.

As the weeks passed, the Milkovich continued coming to the Kash and Grab, stealing as much food as he wanted. Kash was such a pussy, it was like taking candy from a baby.

But it was all an excuse to see the look on Ian Gallagher's fucking face.

And Mickey still doesn't know if everything went according to plan or if it completely spun out of control when one day the redhead showed up at his house with a crowbar and ended up fucking him senseless into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D 
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
